Better Left Unseen
by Irken Harlot
Summary: ZimxZim. Mild ZADR.


So it had all come down to this...

Zim stared blankly at the mate of his dreams who stood before him. Magenta-eyed, just like him. He reached out his hand slowly to touch him.

"I'm real," he informed Zim.

"Good..."

Zim still wasn't entirely convinced, but he kept it to himself, not wanting to spoil anything. The two stood there in silence for a great while, until the probable dream figure put his hand on Zim's shoulder. "Why-" started to ask Zim, but he was interrupted quickly.

"Logic? There is none, and you should know that."

Zim nodded briefly. "Then let's get to doing what we know we both want."

"Well spoken."

Zim hooked his antennae with his mate's, and brought him into an embrace. They looked into one another's eyes for a very long while. "I love you..." Zim brought his lips to the other Irken's mouth, and they kissed twice. Zim panted softly.

"Your lips are so soft... Zim wants... more..."

"Yes, I do too." His mate brought his lips back to Zim's, and kissed him more deeply. As he did, he gently started to rub Zim's hip. Zim let out a soft whine, complaining of his discomfort.

"Fast."

"Zim knows... but it's because of you." Zim purred, nuzzling his partner's chest.

"Don't do that, we can save the cuddling until afterward."

"Will do." Zim playfully licked his neck. His partner smirked, and pressed him against a wall. Zim let out another whine.

"Shh, it will all be over soon." The other Irken slowly lowered on to his knees, and gently touched the small bulge between Zim's legs, which caused him to squirm. The touch turned into a soft squeeze, and Zim couldn't help letting out a small gasp.

"You sound like a female... I find that attractive." The small tag of the zipper started to come down. Zim struggled to contain his excitement, shaking slightly. His dream mate pulled down the last layer of protection and his small red nub was exposed. Zim's partner breathed on it gently, which caused him to moan.

"Heh." And with a small lick, it was over. Zim screeched and sprayed his fluids about in ecstasy.

"Adorable," said his mate, licking the seed off of his face. Zim collapsed on to the floor, still leaking. The other Irken lay down with him, and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Zim."

"I love you too, Zim."

_Did I…_

Dib's mouth hung open for a good while as the two Zims slept, oblivious. His camera was clutched loosely in his hand, and almost clattered to the floor if it weren't for the strap on his wrist. They were both undisguised, and it was the perfect opportunity. It just seemed WRONG though. Probably because Dib had never intended to see Zim naked, much less take naked pictures of him. He mentally slapped himself for somehow putting Zim before the safety of Earth. He just needed to leave, and pretend nothing had happened. Dib took a few stealthy steps, and was soon out of the base. He was still a little dazed. Though Dib had grown older (he was now seventeen), his mind still retained its innocence.

_Why am I thinking about THAT, when there are now TWO Zims, plotting to take over Earth?_

His eye twitched behind his glasses as he reached the Membrane family home. He opened the door, and without even a peep to Gaz (who had reason to worry about this), made to upstairs to his room. He closed his door and set down his camera gently, sitting on his bed. He flopped down, and stared at the ceiling fan for a long while. An urge hit him, one that utterly baffled him.

_It's __ZIM!_

Maybe he was just being a normal, hormonal teenager, he told himself. Yes, that was it. Truthfully deep down, he knew he was just trying to make himself less guilty. What had happened had happened, though, an important fact. He unzipped his pants and began to stroke himself quickly, just wanting it over with. His breaths shortened, and he moaned softly. Then, sudden tapping. The door opened. Dib lost control in surprise, and squirted on his hand. "Hey Dib, what-" The door opened wider. "AGH, ugh…" Gaz quickly turned away, slamming the door behind her.

Gaz covered her mouth and dashed to her room, turning green. "Didn't. Need. To. See." She sat on her bed, shaking madly. That was one of the few things that even COULD scare her. Of course she had done it at least twice before, but something seemed off this time around. She, having the genetic Membrane intellect, began to fit the pieces together. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Zim? Of all- what? Okay, I'm going over there RIGHT NOW." She rolled up her sleeves, and marched downstairs. Something was up.


End file.
